Everything Dearest
by pensquared
Summary: Kenshin is an outcast artist with a dark past and present. Kaoru is the popular cheerleader. Can fates bring them together depite difficulties? KK
1. The Move to Tokyo

~* Everything Dearest *~  
  
:: Chapter One: The Move to Tokyo ::  
  
"The 750th red beetle . . . yippe . . ." Himura Kenshin thought sarcastically to himself.  
  
He turned his gaze from the window, where his father, Himura Jiro, was laughing loudly with his two older brothers, Himura Koji and Himura Keisuke.  
  
Scrunched up in the back seat of his father's three row SUV, Kenshin tried not to groan at the thought.  
  
His father, Himura Jiro, was very tall: about 6 feet! His black hair was shaved into a military-style buzz cut, and he had muscles on his arms like Sylvester Stallone. He enjoyed physical sports, claiming that he had a natural talent. Secretly, Kenshin thought that it was also because he couldn't do anything else with his limited brain cells.  
  
Koji and Keisuke were almost mirror images of their father: tall, rugged, strong, and stupid. They were also fans of physical contact, both being jocks in their former high school, Kyoto High. Their hair was also cut squarely, giving their heads a peculiar block look.  
  
Koji, a senior, was the same height as their father at 6 feet. Technically, he was two years older, but having a serious lack of IQ, he was being held back. Keisuke was also a senior, and the right age, although Kenshin would bet his last cent that he would stay at the high school for a few more years, too.  
  
And then, there was him.  
  
Himura Kenshin: sophmore in high school. Just a few inches over five feet. Straight A AP and Honors student. An avid artist.  
  
Oh, not to mention bright red hair tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck.  
  
Kenshin swept a lock of hair out of his eyes. It was strange how the genetic pool worked. Two brothers are exact mirror images of the father, and the third was different in any and every way. Kenshin never knew what his mother looked like: she had died long, long ago.  
  
His ears tuned in to the conversation up front about football, bikinis, and cheesy fries.  
  
He turned his gaze back to the window, where trees passed by at an amazing speed.  
  
How different he was from everybody he knew. His peers at school, his fellow classmates, his family.  
  
He gently massaged his arms, hidden underneath a baggy black sweatshirt.  
  
How different.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Kamiya Kaoru was always happy.  
  
Kamiya Kaoru was always perky.  
  
Kamiya Kaoru was always cheerful.  
  
Screw it.  
  
Sprawled on her bed, Kaoru bawled, bawled, and bawled. Even with her face in the pillow, the sound bounced back and forth in her room.  
  
"It's alright, Kaoru," her best friend, Makimachi Misao, said, gently patting Kaoru's shoulder.  
  
"NO!" Kaoru screamed, sobbing. "It's NOT OKAY!!! I wasn't good enough for Enishi, just not good enough . . . that's why he went with that . . . that . . . TOMOE!"  
  
"But, Kaoru, it was an arranged marriage. He had no choice, I'm sure Enishi would've chosen you."  
  
"Then why didn't I become the one his father arranged for him to marry!"  
  
"Because his father knew you were too good for him."  
  
"No, he's too good for me!"  
  
Kaoru continued sobbing. "And . . . and . . . Enishi never told me about the marriage. He . . . I thought that we were going to be for real!"  
  
Misao raised an eyebrow. "He never told you?"  
  
"N-no."  
  
"Well, then that just shows it."  
  
Kaoru sat up, eyes red and puffy. "Shows what?"  
  
"Oh, come on, Kaoru! He was just using you to score!"  
  
"What? Enishi would never do that!"  
  
"Think, Kaoru. Remember when you guys made out for the VERY FIRST TIME?"  
  
Tears started to stream down Kaoru's face. "Y-yes . . . it was at the school dance, and we were in the garden, and he said . . ."  
  
"AND HE WANTED TO TAKE YOU TO A HOTEL! Don't you get it, Kaoru? He was just a player trying to get as many girls in the sheets before the marriage!"  
  
Kaoru sat up, face deathly pale.  
  
"Oh, Kaoru . . ." Misao said, "I'm sorry . . . I didn't mean . . ."  
  
"DAMN BASTARD!!!"  
  
Misao blinked rapidly, surprised at the reaction from her friend. "Uh . . ."  
  
"HOW DARE THAT BASTARD THING THAT I'M SOME KIND OF . . . Of . . . WHORE OF HIS OR SOMETHING!" Kaoru screamed.  
  
Misao winced. "I don't think the whole neighborhood needed to hear that.  
  
Kaoru, of course, was beyond embarrassment. Her face, once red from crying, was now red from anger. "That bastard! How dare he use me like that!"  
  
Misao timidly twiddled her fingers. "I suppose, then, that it's a good time now to mention to you that he's been sleeping around with those twin sisters Kagura and Kanna Fujisawa?"  
  
Kaoru's face turned into a dark purple. Misao nervously eyed her friend. "Uh . . . breathe . . ."  
  
"BASTARD!!!!!!!!!"  
  
After lots of counting and breathing, Kaoru finally returned to her regular self. Angry, but at least regular. She started throwing picture frames into the trash.  
  
Misao blinked, confused. First that, now this. "Uh . . . Kaoru? What are you doing?"  
  
"Enishi pictures. Stupid idiot doesn't deserve a space in my room. Ugly white-haired wart on a toad."  
  
Misao grinned. Yep, her friend was back. "So I take it you're over him?"  
  
Kaoru snorted. "I'm WAY over. That jerk doesn't even deserve my affections. I can't believe I shed tears over him. Geez, he can cuddle up to as many girls as he wants, he won't get me!"  
  
"Yeah, inconsiderate jerk!"  
  
"Mr. I get around to a lot of beds!"  
  
"Man- prostitute!"  
  
Kaoru stared at Misao. "Man- prostitute?"  
  
Misao grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "True?"  
  
Kaoru nodded, laughing.  
  
Misao looked at her watch. "Well, it's about 2 right now. We can still make the first cheerleading orientation if we walk fast."  
  
"Ok!" Kaoru said, back to her every cheerful self. "Let's go."  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Kenshin was sure that the next day, his arms would be aching. He had just carried about a million boxes into the new house. Okay, just about ten, but each was filled with heavy metal trophies. Seriously, if it had been anyone other than him, they would've collapsed already.  
  
He shut the trunk of the car, and wiped the sweat off his brow. He tightened the red ponytail, which had come a bit loose. He looked over to the left. "Father, it's all done."  
  
"Finally. It took you that long? Gods, I thought the movers would move faster than you, and they get paid by the hour. Can't you be more like your brothers?"  
  
Kenshin looked away darkly. "I'd rather not," he muttered.  
  
"Hey, dad," Keisuke said, grinning widely. "Look who's coming!" A thick, muscular arm stretched over, pointing to two girls in blue cheerleading outfits.  
  
Koji's face broke into a wide grin. "Yay, hot girls in Tokyo! Tokyo rocks!" he said stupidly.  
  
A few seconds later, the two girls were only a few steps away. One girl was small and boyish looking. She jumped around as if high on sugar, a long braid all the way down her back.  
  
The other girl was a little taller, but still on the small side. Her hair billowed in its long ponytail, and she laughed at her friend's antics.  
  
Both girls were wearing the navy blue and white ensemble that made it painfully obvious that it was a cheerleading outfit. Emblazed on the front in shiny material was the letter H.  
  
"Hey, girls," Koji said, grinning widely.  
  
Keisuke walked up too, and flexed his muscles. "You're cheerleaders, I take? We're both on the football team . . . for scholarship." He winked, and smiled stupidly.  
  
"Hi . . . did you all just move here?" the girl with the braid said.  
  
"Yep." Koji extended his hand. "Himura Koji. This is my brother, Himura Keisuke. We're seniors."  
  
"Oh . . . twins?" The ponytailed girl said, smiling.  
  
"Uh . . . no . . . Koji got dropped . . ." Keisuke said vaguely.  
  
"Sure . . ." the braided girl said. "Well, I'm Makimachi Misao! Nice to meet you two."  
  
"Kamiya Kaoru," the other girl said, smiling widely. "I'm glad to meet you!"  
  
Kenshin gave one last look at the spectacle and looked away. Cheerleaders. Can't stand them.  
  
Kaoru looked over. Dressed all in black, leaning against the trunk of the SUV, was a red-haired guy dressed in a baggy black sweatshirt and black jeans. "Hey," she said to Keisuke and Koji, "Who's that?"  
  
"Oh, that's just our gay brother."  
  
Kaoru noticed that the red-head's sullen face turned into a scowl at those words. "Seriously?" she said, amused.  
  
"He's an artist. Isn't that so girly?" Koji said, with a laugh.  
  
Kaoru, however, walked right over. He looked at her with the biggest and brightest lavender eyes. "Oro?"  
  
She giggled and extended her hand. "Oro? What an archaic way of speaking! I take it, then, that you are familiar with old Japanese? By the way, I'm Kamiya Kaoru."  
  
He blinked, and shook her hand. "Himura Kenshin. And yes, I am taking a medieval Japanese course this year."  
  
"Wow, really? AP, right?"  
  
Kenshin shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Somehow, I got in." Obviously, since he studied meticulously from those Japanese books all in middle school.  
  
"That's great! Because I'm taking it too!"  
  
Ok, now Kenshin was confused. Number one: A cheerleader talked to him. Number two: a cheerleader noticed the oro. Number three: A cheerleader is taking an advanced AP language class?  
  
"Oh . . ." was all Kenshin could say.  
  
"Well, Misao and I've got to go. See you in a few days, then? I hope you like Hiten High School! Bye Kenshin! Bye, Keisuke, Koji!"  
  
Kenshin blinked at the retreating figures. Strange people these Tokyo girls were.  
  
"Daddy," Koji whined. "Kenshin stole those girls from us!"  
  
Kenshin muttered an oro silently to himself.  
  
"Yeah! That Kamiya chic was going for me!" Keisuke said.  
  
"All right, boys, I'll help. Now why don't we all go in?"  
  
Kenshin watched the three members of his family walk in, and shuddered at the cold look he got from his father. Please, not again.  
  
A chilling wind blew across the front yard, a complete difference from the balmy weather just a moment before.  
  
:: End Chapter ::  
  
Hey, what do you all think? ^^ This idea came to me one day in French, thanks to doodling! I was going to make Kenshin a punk, but it didn't seem right. One day, my friend Alice said "make Kenshin an artist." What a great idea! So I extended on it, making him an artise extraordinare! ^^  
  
I know, I know, in some of my other stories I use liberal amounts of Japanese. But, recently, I consulted with a few people and websites, and noticed how horrible my use of Japanese is. So, instead of feebly trying to insert some words, I'm using English!  
  
I borrowed the names Kagura and Kanna from Inuyasha. No, this is NOT a crossover. I repeat, NOT A CROSSOVER! I just didn't have any good ideas for Japanese names.  
  
And, I did not copy any part from any story! As it goes on, it might resemble some Inuyasha fanfics, but I did not copy! I got this idea on my own, thank you very much. ^^  
  
Please review and tell me what you think! 


	2. Red Stallion

~* Everything Dearest *~  
  
:: Chapter Two: Red Stallion ::  
  
Kenshin ran to school in time to see the dreaded black SUV with the license plate "BUFF" pull up to the curb of the school with screeching wheels. Of course, neglecting the large "No Stopping" sign. Keisuke and Koji lumbered out, and waved dumbly to the car. Kenshin was sure he heard the vague "Go get em, boys" from the voice of Jiro.  
  
Kenshin ducked behind a nearby pole to avoid his brothers and catch his breath. Yes, his father made him walk to school while his brothers got driven. Never mind, of course, that it was a five-mile distance and he had to clean the entire house last night. Kenshin had gotten used to it.  
  
Slinging his black backpack over his shoulder, Kenshin walked up to the front door. He looked up at the engraved letters above the door: Hiten High. He sighed. "Well, I guess this is the start . . ." He tucked a lock of stray red hair into his hood, and walked in.  
  
Immediately, the chatter of students filled the air, despite it being a full two hours before the start of school. Kenshin fought over to the table marked "Sophomore: A-H." Eventually, he got to the woman in charge of the table. "Himura."  
  
The lady running the table looked down at her list. "Ahh, Kenshin." She retrieved a large bundle. "Here's the orientation information, plus all your course books. Oh, and," she said, giving him a single sheet of paper, "your schedule."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Welcome."  
  
Dragging the large bundle, Kenshin fought outside and settled under a tree. He put all his books into the backpack, along with his pencil bag and sketch pad. Next, he read over all the orientation information about the rules of the school and additional information.  
  
Lastly, he took a look at his schedule.  
  
1 Kendo 2 AP Sophomore Japanese 3 AP Medieval Japanese II 4 AP Sophomore History 5 AP Algebra II 6 AP English II 7 Advanced Art 8 AP Chemistry  
  
Kenshin couldn't help but give a small grin to this paper. Last year's all nighters and library researches paid off. In fact, the only thing he probably wasn't a star at was Kendo. Never mind that, he had to get the PE credit somewhere.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Under a large oak on the opposite side of school, a group of four girls sat, talking excitedly.  
  
One was small and skinny, with a bouncy bob of hair. Tsubame Yonai, a freshman, stayed quiet. She looked almost prim, in a white blouse and black jean skirt. Her eyes sparkled as she looked back and forth on the conversations passing by her ears.  
  
Megumi Takani sat regally on the grass, looking ever so dignified. As a junior, she was the oldest of the four girls, and her mature air reigned over them all. At the school, she had a reputation of being a vixen, and she looked every bit the part, with lush red lips, seductive eyes, and long raven hair hanging over her shoulders onto her full bust, proudly shown to the world with a purple tank top.  
  
Makimachi Misao was sitting, but she looked as if she would burst any moment. She was the smallest sophomore in the school, but her energy was great enough for four people. Even from fifty feet away, her voice hollering "You band geek!" could be heard, as Tsubame flushed into a deeper pink.  
  
Lastly, Kamiya Kaoru sat, laughing as she organized her binder. She wore the cheerleading outfit and both she and Misao proudly sported. She read over her schedule once again:  
  
1 Honors Biology 2 AP Sophomore History 3 AP Medieval Japanese II 4 English II 5 AP Algebra II 6 AP Sophomore Japanese 7 Beginning Art 8 Varsity Cheerleading  
  
"Kaoru," Tsubame said, speaking up, "You're so smart. Look at all your AP and Honor classes!"  
  
Kaoru waved off the compliment. "Misao and I have all the exact same classes. Congratulate her intelligence."  
  
Misao made a funny face. "Kaoru, you're too modest. Be boastful every once in awhile."  
  
"You do my boasting for me, why would I need to be an egotist?"  
  
Misao grinned sheepishly. "You're very welcome."  
  
Out of nowhere, a loud, raucous voice called out "Hey, girls! Whassup?"  
  
The speaker was Sagara Sanosuke, a junior known around the school as simply Sano. He was a thug, often getting into fights with people. He also happened to be Kaoru's cousin, which was how the girls knew that inside, he was actually a softy.  
  
Following him was Myoujin Yahiko. He was Kaoru's cousin from the other side of the family. His parents were off on a year-long trip to the Caribbean to study the wildlife there, and so he lived with Kaoru and her family for now. He completely idolized Sano's toughness, and followed him around all day, imitating a gangster's scowl, which unfortunately looked more as if the freshman had just ingested something unpleasant.  
  
Sano propped his elbow on the tree and looked down at Megumi. "Yo, fox, try covering yourself up once in awhile. Don't wanna be blinded before my time as come."  
  
Megumi sniffed snobbishly, swinging her hair over her shoulder. "It's not for YOU to see, so look somewhere else, pervert."  
  
Yahiko perched himself on the tree, trying to look cool. "Hey, did you see the bandos?" he said, slightly sneering. "Such dorks, they don't have lives at all."  
  
Tsubame's smile turned into a small frown.  
  
Yahiko continued on, combing through his spiky hair with his hands. "And look at their uniforms! It looks like they're in some wacked out military!"  
  
Tsubame's eyes started tearing up.  
  
"Keh, I don't know why anyone would want to join . . ."  
  
Sano elbowed Yahiko in the stomach and muttered, "Tsubame's in band."  
  
Yahiko immediately plastered a sickly smile on his face. " . . . but I sure am joining, because I LOVE band!"  
  
"Ooh!" Tsubame smiled. "Really? I'm in band too!"  
  
"I know . . . er, I mean, really? What instrument do you play?"  
  
"Piccolo. What about you?"  
  
"Er . . ."  
  
"He plays tuba," Kaoru said, innocently smiling and ignoring the bewildered look on Yahiko's face.  
  
"ANYWAYS," Sano coughed out loudly, "Yahiko-chan and I are going to cruise the campus to look for hot junior girls," he said while pulling on Yahiko's ear, emphasizing the word hot. "Later."  
  
Misao grinned widely at Megumi. "Ooh, burn, Megumi!"  
  
Megumi glared icily at Misao. "What? Am I supposed to care that rooster head doesn't like me? I should be grateful!"  
  
Misao only grinned wider.  
  
"And besides," Megumi said, tossing her hair again, "at least I'm not infatuated over some teacher."  
  
It was Misao's turn to scowl. "Aoshi-sama is a TA, not a teacher. He's only working as a TA as he's completing college. He's an art major."  
  
Megumi turned to Tsubame. "And, please, Tsubame, we all know you and Yahiko are a pair."  
  
"Like an old married couple," Misao chipped in, all insult forgotten.  
  
The poor girl could only dig her red face into her knees.  
  
"And, Kaoru," Megumi said, "Are you STILL waiting for your prince to come riding to you on a white stallion?"  
  
Kaoru laughed. "My white stallion prince came, charmed, and is getting married to a black stallion princess. Next time, I'll take the prince on a red horse."  
  
Everyone laughed. "What about the green stallions? Purple stallions?"  
  
Kaoru smiled. "Ah, but the red stallions are the best of all."  
  
Red stallion prince, indeed.  
  
:: End Chapter ::  
  
I'm having too much fun with this. D Anyways, this chapter is more introductions to the characters and what they're all like. Plot, past, and romance will come later.  
  
I'm not sure how school systems work in Japan, so my school is a kind of a semi Americanized one. Today, it's like an orientation, where the students all get their courses and schedules, and then have a short day of classes. I don't know if any schools in the world actually work this way, but hey, this is my world. XD  
  
Clarifications on the stallions: if you're Chinese, you would've heard of a phrase "bai ma wang zi," literally meaning "prince on white horse", with similar meaning to "prince charming." The white stallion prince Kaoru refers to is Enishi, and black stallion princess is Tomoe. I suggest keeping in mind that in here they are NOT siblings, they're an almost married couple.  
  
Thanks to  
  
ixchen, Jesse the Wolf Demon, red, Tsugoi Kakarlena, nemesis, Death-on- Valentines, TheFrozenCow, Cclover16, Conscience Fairy, Crazy Girl Person, l3al37anime, The One Who Calls Out Oro, The Panther of Glorf, Amakurikara, CrismHeart, and Kitsune Kenshin  
  
for the reviews. D it's been great encouragement . . . I'll try to update more once my finals are over. Evil teachers. 


	3. Sketchpads

Everything Dearest   
  
**:: Chapter Three: Sketchpads ::**  
  
A face wide with a smile, Kaoru plopped down next to Misao on the grass and stretched. "Wow, I didn't remember school being so hard last year!"  
  
Misao scowled. "Hard? This is beyond hard. What the heck is Saitou-sensei thinking, giving us a project already? And, I mean, it's a project to find your own live frog and dissect it. That's just not . . . right! And in all the four periods, we've all had projects and presentations and reports already!"  
  
Megumi rolled her eyes and closed her powder compact. "Sophomore, you think this is hard? Just wait until you're an upperclassman. You'll die."  
  
Tsubame practically squealed with fright. "Being a freshman's hard already . . ."  
  
Kaoru leaned back against the tree. "Ah, no matter what, school's still fun! Especially since I have art, this year which is just empty credits."  
  
"Ah," sighed Misao dreamily, "Aoshi-sama . . ."  
  
Laughing, the four friends went back to talking and laughing.

.....

Kenshin sighed and dropped his body down behind a large, shady tree at the back of the school. Oh well, at least he had already gotten this far.  
  
For every single class he'd had so far, he had aimed straight for the corner seat in the back. It wasn't that he wanted to slack this year -the projects the teachers assigned here were absolute pushovers- but he just couldn't stand all the peppy people in this school.  
  
And peppy people simply filled Hiten High. Sitting in the back, he was separated by a few rows from the mob of navy and white cheerleading outfits. He vaguely remembered that girl from the last day –what was her name, Kara? Kago? Kora?- and she was the epitome of cheerleader-ness. Those annoying girls, whose lives have no meaning besides the popularity contests and material objects.  
  
And the jocks! They were even worse than the others. He could tell that Koji and Keisuke had been accepted already. After all, those two fit right in: stupid, lumbering, and victimizes the others. They had already joined the mob of blue and white lettered jackets.  
  
He pulled up the sleeve of his sweatshirt, revealing a large, violet bruise on his forearm. After his medieval Japanese class in third period, a group of those fools had gained up on him, pushing and beating him with fists. "Hey, queer guy," they'd sneered, "had fun with the hair dye lately? Why don't you join the cheerleaders? You'd fit in perfectly, homo!" They only stopped after they scampered away from the sight of a spiky-haired gangster. Seems like these people were all cowards.  
  
But cowards were courageous when in groups, and it didn't help that a handful of them were in his first period kendo. He could just imagine tomorrow, when the kendo class would start to use bokkens. Kenshin put in a mental note to buy some more Advil.  
  
He leaned back against the tree trunk and winced. More Advil, if only to relieve those newly formed slashes upon his back.  
  
Kenshin sighed and pulled down his sleeve. A few bruises from imbecilic bullies were nothing.  
  
....  
  
"YOSH!" Kaoru yawned, as she walked into the large art room. "Easy period!"  
  
"YOSH!" Misao squealed. "AOSHI-SAMA!"  
  
The tall and silent man was still in his usual place as last year: a stool, propped at an angle against a blackboard. Impassively, he looked at his watch and then his roll sheet. When he heard Misao squeal his name, he didn't even bat an eye, and simply took another sip of his tea.  
  
Misao dragged Kaoru to a table right in front of Aoshi's stool and started gazing, starry-eyed, at him. Kaoru rolled her eyes and looked around. Yep, these were the art geeks: that glasses-kid who'd been in her sixth grade class . . . that nerd in her Bio class . . . and wait!  
  
Her eyes landed onto a small figure in the corner of the room, slouching in a black sweatshirt, a hood covering his head. She frowned: hoods weren't allowed indoors.  
  
Apparently, Aoshi noticed him too. "You, in the corner," he said coldly, "that hood must come off."  
  
Reluctantly, two hands came up and pulled the hood down. Ruby red bangs fell out, falling into deep, amethyst eyes. "Yes, sensei."  
  
Kaoru grinned. This was that guy who just moved here! "Hey, Kenshin!" she yelled across the room, "what's up?"  
  
But he didn't seem to hear her. Instead, his head was turned towards the window, one hand absentmindedly massaging his other arm.  
  
Kaoru turned back to Misao. "What's up his back?"  
  
Misao shrugged. "Seems like a weird kid to me."  
  
A shrill bell rang, and Aoshi stood up. The class shushed under the presence of the tall man.  
  
"I am Shinomori-sensei," he said tonelessly. "Many of you know me as a TA from last year. And I still am."  
  
"And you always will be," Misao muttered dreamily.  
  
"This year, though, Nakago-sensei, the usual art teacher, has decided to let me take over one class. So I will be the teacher of this joint advanced and beginning class."  
  
He swiftly took out a stack of sketchpads from underneath his desk. "Your first assignment of this year is a sketch. Don't worry," he said, glancing at a group of panicky beginning art boys, "this is a partner assignment. Each beginning art student will be assigned to an advanced art student to sketch portraits of each other. Advanced art students will also be required to turn in at least ten sketched of their partner in normal, everyday positions. They'd also be required to turn the portrait into an oil painting."  
  
He glanced again at the beginning art students. "You beginners have it lucky."  
  
He took out two roll sheets from a pocket of his pants. "We have one more beginning art student, though . . . so one would be paired up with me. Would anyone like to volunteer themselves?"  
  
Misao's hand shot up like a space rocket.  
  
Aoshi looked at her. "You, girl, what's your . . ."  
  
"Makimachi Misao!" she chirped.  
  
". . . Makimachi, I will be your partner."  
  
Kaoru had to kick her friend underneath the table to restrain the poor girl from screaming of joy.  
  
"Anyways, I shall pair you off now." He took out a pen and started drawing lines. "Osaka Aiko . . . and Ogino Chihiro." Two girls from opposite sides of the room smiled at each other and moved side by side.  
  
"Fujimoto Ai and Kaname Chiharu." A boy and a girl stood up, nodded at each other, and paired up.  
  
Aoshi went on, pairing the people up. Finally, all the people were in duos except for two. "Lastly, Kamiya Kaoru and Himura Kenshin."  
  
Kaoru glanced over her shoulder. Kenshin also blinked at her with large violet eyes. Smiling, Kaoru walked over to his seat, and he stood up.  
  
"Hey. I believe we've met?"  
  
Kenshin mutely nodded.  
  
Grinning, Kaoru held out a hand. "Well, hello again, Himura!"  
  
And she didn't know why, but Kaoru could swear that there was a flicker of fear in his eyes as he extended his hand to her.  
  
**:: End Chapter ::**  
  
What do you think? :] Yes, I finally found time to sit down and write. Congratulate me. xD I had such a great idea for this story, too, when I first started... then it got all out of hand. x.X What the hecksu.

Eh, names... lesse...   
Aiko Osaka is my original character  
Chihiro Ogino from Spirited Away  
Fujimoto Ai from my weird memory of random words  
Kaname Chiharu inspired by Power (or Girl Got Game, whatever you want to call it)  
So no telling me I jocked anything. Because I credit em all here. Okays?  
  
Thanks to everybody who reviewed!


	4. Bento

(Author's Note: For anyone who might have read this story before… I'm sorry it's been two years. TT)

(un-edited, excuse typos or weird sentences please. XD;;)

Everything Dearest

**Chapter Four: Bento  
**

Kenshin stood next to the bleachers of the gym, scanning the other kids in the class. Sadly, it seemed as though it was a jock-dominated sport: everyone here was large, muscular, and heavy.

He sighed and leaned back against the wooden wall. Maybe he should've just let his leg be broken.

Suddenly, he saw a flash a movement on his left. It was aimed straight down at him. Kenshin raised an arm to block it…

A hand landed heartily on his shoulder. "Hey, kid."

Kenshin looked up and used all his willpower to restrain a squeak. It was that thug kid who ran around, who even the jocks were afraid of. He had no problem dealing with the abuse of football idiots, but a real gangster? He gulped – even in his misery, he'd have liked to live until legal adulthood so he could legally give his ashes to someone other than his father, who'd probably just use his remains as the ash in his ashtray.

The other must have noticed Kenshin's fear because he cracked a grin. "Don't listen to all those rumors, I actually didn't shoot a guy. Well not really."

Kenshin forced out a grin, trying to hide the deepening pit in his stomach. He looked like a gangster, but it turns out that he acts more like a mobster or a hitman?

"I'm Sagara Sanosuke. Nice to meet you." He grinned, running a hand through his spiky hair. Kenshin was reminded of stroking a rooster's tail. "Don't worry… hose times, I only fought back to protect myself."

Kenshin blew a sigh of relief. "I'm Himura Kenshin. It's nice to meet you, Sagara-san."

Immediately, Kenshin was enveloped in a big bear hug. "Aww, little Kenken, no need to be so polite. Ya know, I kinda like your attitude – better than that Yahiko classmate of yours. No need for formalities – Sano will be your senpai now!"

Kenshin lightly untangled himself from Sano's arms. "Senpai, you're a senior?"

Sano laughed loudly. "Haha, I look it, don't I? But no, I'm just a sophomore."

"I'm a sophomore too…"

Sano laughed again. "Stop joking, man!" When it became clear that Kenshin wasn't, Sano's eyes widened. "But you're so short! When's your birthday?"

"June."

"Ah, I'm a February kid! I guess I'm still older!"

"…of the year before you were born."

"…damn."

Before the two could exchange more words, however, a tall and blocky guy walked in. Suddenly, the gym quieted.

"Sano," Kenshin whispered, "who is he?"

"Akutagawa Akira," Sano said loudly, not bothering to soften his voice. "He's the captain of the Hiten kendo team, which got second in the county last year. I think he tied with the Japanese national champion last year."

Kenshin gulped. Why did he look so familiar?

"I am Akutagawa, the captain. Unfortunately, coach isn't here today. I will be supervising the class today." He abruptly stopped speaking, and stared blankly ahead. Kenshin knew that he was trying to think – his own brothers often stopped in the middle of a sentence and had to think like that too.

"Oh and though you are probably all beginners, you are welcome to try out to be a Kendo regular." He waved to the bleachers, where a small group clad in dark blue hakamas sat, set apart from everyone else wearing Hiten High's garish neon blue sweatpants. "Though we're pretty much full, so you might as well not try."

"Also…" Akutagawa was speaking smoothly now. Kenshin got a chill up his spine. If this person was anything like his brothers, smooth and mostly coherent speech meant something bad was going to happen.

"I'd like to demonstrate kendo to you beginners. Who'd like to try?" He looked past the sea of hands that were eagerly raised, and instead stared menacingly into Kenshin's eyes.

This is why Kenshin would never hunt. He always had too much in common with prey.

"Himura Kenshin, come on up."

Kenshin stood still, wishing, hoping, willing himself to dissipate into thin air. Maybe combust. Anything. But Sano pushed him forward cheerily. "Go on, shorty!"

Akutagawa threw a bokken straight at Kenshin. "Fight me now."

Kenshin had a sudden epiphany. Akutagawa was one of the jocks who had ganged up on him the other day. He was, in fact, the one who had thrown the first punch.

Damn.

Before he knew it, he was in the ring, bokken in hand. Akutagawa stood across the ring, smilling evilly with the aura of a hungry wolf.

Kenshin felt like a rabbit with no protection.

"Since this is just a small demonstration with a beginner," Akutagawa yelled to the others, who had now seated themselves on the bleacher, "there will be no need for protective equipment, since we'll just faux-hit." Turning back to Kenshin, he narrowed his eyes. "I wasn't able to beat you up last time. There's no one to protect you now."

Kenshin glanced quickly to where Sano had been standing. He was gone.

Stupid rooster-head.

"START!" Akutagawa yelled, and charged at Kenshin with his bokken in their air.

Oh great. Kenshin wondered how to position himself as he watched Akutagawa rush at him in almost slow motion. A bokken would undoubtedly hurt more than a fist, but it was better than a stick. Unlike a rope or a belt, though, a bokken was solid, so bone would be bad. Might as well get some muscle or flesh pain. Not the neck muscle. The arm? No, he needed to draw. Maybe the left arm. He'd sacrifice a shoulder too.

Wait a second. Kenshin blinked. This wasn't Keisuke or Koji, or Jiro. It wouldn't matter if he dodged.

Unfortunately, Akutagawa was already nearly on top of him, his bokken swinging down. He had a smirk on his lips and a manic look in his eyes. The bokken was aimed to hit right on the head.

Almost instinctively, Kenshin raised his own bokken to deflect the shot. He was surprised that it not only stopped the blow, it actually knocked the bokken out of Akutagawa's hands.

Akutagawa seemed shocked for a moment, then it was replaced with rage. Looking all but identical to a raging bull, he charged at Kenshin with his bare arms extended, hands clutched into fists.

Without even thinking about it, Kenshin swung the bokken out. It hit Akutagawa squarely in the stomach. With a sickly groan, he crumpled to the floor in a lump.

Kenshin stared at the twitching bulk of muscle now lying before him. What happened?

"Himura, right?" A commanding voice burst out on the right. A tall, well-built man with a garish suit strolled in, a bottle of sake held unabashedly in his hand. He took a sip.

"Coach Hiko!" The entire group of regulars stood and bowed respectfully.

"You're good, kid. Have you ever done kendo before?"

Kenshin, with his mouth open in shock, shook his head slowly.

"Good potential. You're a regular. Akutagawa, you're off."

"Coach," Akutagawa groaned from the floor, "I'm a regular. I'm the captain! Last year, I tied with Morimichi. You can't…"

"Shut up." Hiko gave Akutagawa a piercing look. "You lost to a kid smaller than you with no experience. You're off. I'll decide who the captain is eventually." He looked to the clock and took a swig of sake. "All you runts might as well change out now, class over."

Everyone flocked to the locker rooms, talking. Akutagawa crawled after Hiko, crying and begging shamefully. For a bully, he sure acted immaturely.

It left Kenshin standing in the middle of the gym, still dumbfounded.

* * *

"Hey Kenshin, over here!" 

Kenshin looked over his shoulder, only to see Sanosuke waving at him energetically from under a shady oak tree with a small group of friends. Kenshin would rather avoid people and sketch during his lunchtime.

Sano continued to wave eagerly. Kenshin's resolve gave in. Just this once…

He walked over, where Sano promptly pulled him down to a sitting position. "Hey, everyone, this is the kid I've been telling you about. Himura Kenshin! Beat Akutagawa in kendo!"

Kenshin nodded politely to the other three people.

"I'm Myoujin Yahiko," the boy who leaned nonchalantly against the tree said.

"Yonai Tsubame," the girl next to him smiled and nodded.

Kenshin was just about to respond when the scent of roses surrounded him. A pair of arms surrounded his neck. "You must be Ken!"

He turned around to face a beautiful, fox-like girl. She smiled coyly. "I'm Takani Megumi, nice to meet you Ken. I hope we get to know each other well…" Her hand wrapped around a lock of his hair. "I love your eyes, Ken… did you know…"

Sano chucked a chunk of his bread, which he was now eating in large bites, at her head. "Shut up, fox. Go seduce someone else."

In an instant, the Megumi who was so warm became as sharp as needles. She rose to her foot and strode over, where she promptly smacked Sano on the head. "No one asked you, rooster head!" She sniffed prudishly and sat herself down next to Tsubame, promptly taking out a bento.

As Sano huffed and fixed his hair, Kenshin felt relieved to know that he wasn't the only one who thought Sano had rooster-like hair.

Then, Sano perked up. "Hey, weasel, little missy!" He waved wildly.

Kenshin turned around to see that cheerleader girl and her cheerleader friend. They look so familiar…

Sano grinned. "This is that guy! Himura…"

"Kenshin!" The girl with the long pony tail grinned. "I never thought I'd see you here!"

This must be a day for shocks. "Ah, Kaoru…"

Sano looked shocked. "What? You guys already met?"

Kaoru smiled. "I'm his art partner!" She grinned at Kenshin. "Oh, and this is Makimachi Misao!"

Kenshin remembered the girl who had met his family, and smiled in greeting.

Everyone ate their lunches. Kenshin reached into his backpack and took out the plain rice onigiri he had made. He only had it when there was leftover rice at dinner. Thankfully, Jiro assumed that Kenshin threw everything away, so at least Kenshin could still make a lunch for himself occasionally. Getting lunch money like Koji and Keisuke did was out of the question.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru made a face. "Is that a rice and salt onigiri?"

"…yes."

Kaoru pouted. "That's not a balanced diet! You need essential vitamins and minerals to sustain your energy and fuel your body!"

"We just learned that in bio," Misao explained apologetically.

Kenshin chuckled. "No, it's ok, I've had this for lunch for many years, and I'm still fine."

"Must be why you're so short," Sano chuckled.

Kenshin threw a glare at him. Stupid rooster head. "It's the only thing I can make." Not true, but at least a good excuse.

"No, no, that won't do." Kaoru dug around in her backpack and produced a red bento identical to her blue one. "Thankfully, I made an extra today for my little cousin…" she nodded toward Yahiko. "Of course, he doesn't seem like he wants it."

Yahiko was sharing a bento with Tsubame and looking at Tsubame occasionally with glazed eyes.

"So take this," she said, thrusting the bento out at Kenshin.

"Kaoru, it's…"

"And don't you dare say no!" she admonished before Kenshin could reject. "You must get your essential nutrients!"

Kenshin looked at the fire burning in Kaoru's determined eyes and sighed, smiling in defeat. "Alright, alright."

Just as he was about to open the bento, a loud PA announcement blared. "All Varsity Cheerleaders, to the gym for meeting right now."

Misao jumped up. "Uwa! Something good must have happened!"

Kaoru, too, shut her bento and rose to leave. "Bye guys!" She paused midstep and turned around. "Hey Kenshin… did you say you always have rice onigiri?"

Kenshin nodded.

"UNACCEPTABLE!" Kaoru waved her arms in the shape of an X. "NO NO NO NO NO!"

Hiten High people are rather strange, Kenshin decided.

"Return the bento to me in art. From now on, I will make you a bento every single day, full of vitamins and minerals so you can grow!"

Kenshin sighed. Everyone was picking on his height today, but that didn't matter right now. "Kaoru, that's not necessary…"

"Yes it is! The essential…"

"I don't like to be in anyone's debt," Kenshin said, cutting off further explanation of nutrients.

Kaoru thought for a moment. "I know! In exchange for food, you'll just have to give me the oil painting you make. I've always wanted a painting of myself, anyways." She glared at Kenshin. "You better not say no! I want that painting!"

Kenshin was about to protest, but took another look at Kaoru's burning eyes and decided to give in. Like he could really win against someone like her. "Alright, alright…"

"Okay!" Kaoru ran off to catch up with Misao. "Bye guys!"

* * *

That night, Kenshin collapsed into bed exhausted but couldn't fall asleep. 

First, algebraic equations sailed through his head… there was, after all, a test tomorrow.

Then, the kendo class… he must remember to tell that coach that he really didn't have intentions to be on the team. Getting beaten up outside of school for that would not be worth it.

And then, the bento…

Kenshin smiled. The chicken and spinach bento was incredibly delicious, as was the little egg roll stuffed neatly next to the rice. Best of all, he'd get one tomorrow too…

Speaking of bento, that Kaoru girl. Kenshin felt himself drifting off. Guess not all cheerleaders are shallow and cruel. Not to mention Sano… and those freshman kids… that Misao…and the fox…

To think of it, this was the first night that Kenshin had slept without dreading the next day. Despite the inevitable five mile run to school tomorrow, or that he'd probably get it for something or the other by the end of the week, or that he'd need to strategically avoid Akutagawa and his gang for the rest of his life, there was no longer the pit in his stomach that usually came at night.

In fact, he rather looked forward to school tomorrow. Especially lunch. He wondered what Kaoru would make tomorrow. She did mention something about needing to go to the grocery store and buy tomatoes.

Kenshin felt himself falling into a peaceful slumber. Is this happiness?

For the first time since he could remember, he slept without nightmares.

**: End Chapter :**

Yeah… finally continuing this. XD;;;

Hmm to explain… I'm not sure how kendo teams work, so I'm making what would constitute as the team "regulars." Think Prince of Tennis-style clubs, just in a class.

The birthdates thing was probably weird. Just think of Kenshin as being born June of the previous year. How does he know that? Who knows… let's assume Kenshin had psychic powers for that moment and leave it at that.

CC is appreciated. :


	5. Winter Light

(Author's note: Almost one year this time… oh dear … anyways, chapter 5, unbeta-ed.)

EVERYTHING DEAREST 

**Chapter 5: Winter Light**

Kenshin woke up in the morning to find the dawn's early streams of sunshine streaming onto his face. He had forgotten to close the curtains last night, and for the first time he woke up to a room filled with light.

He smiled and stretched lightly before hopping out of bed to prepare his family's breakfast and then take the daily run to school.

He made a silent note to wake up to sunshine more often.

* * *

For some reason, the days seemed to get better and better. 

Kenshin was now a regular on the Hiten High Kendo team. Hiko had held tryouts, and although Kenshin did not gain position of captain or vice captain he did make it to the top 8, even without any prior training. He wondered if he was a samurai or a ninja in a past life. Either way, his reputation as a kendo genius had spread through the school, and although the jocks still gave him death glares, they stayed

Hiko had somehow taken a liking to Kenshin and was privately training him during team practices three times a week. The man was crude, arrogant, obnoxious, and dealt painful strikes while calling Kenshin a baka-deshi, but Kenshin enjoyed the action and the strength he was gaining.

His classes were all progressing smoothly. Art was especially wonderful – all they did in class was work on their partner project. Kaoru's sketches of Kenshin finally started to resemble him and not a redheaded martian – and Kenshin was starting on his oil painting.

Best of all, every day at 12:05 he received a bento from Kaoru. Sometimes it was an intricate amalgamation of side dishes, and sometimes it was just some leftover soba. But no matter what it was, it was delicious – and it was delivered by a smiling Kaoru.

Of course, nothing changed at home, not that Kenshin expected anything. He continued to be bossed around and worked like a servant. To add to his misery, Koji and Keisuke had also recently bought BB guns, which they tried out by getting differently colored pellets and having a contest to see who could hit Kenshin more. Thankfully, Kenshin was agile and could avoid most of his brothers' clumsy shots – otherwise, he would have a lot more dotted bruises all over his body. Unfortunately, this also meant that sweeping up clumps of colored dots also added on to his everyday chores.

But Kenshin was definitely not complaining. In all the days of his life, he had never had days as wonderful. He now had friends and a relatively peaceful time.

For the first time, he could wake up in the morning and smile.

* * *

Kenshin hands the empty bento back to Kaoru as they walk to art. "Thanks – the fried squid was great." 

Kaoru stuffed the bento in her bag and beamed. "Thanks! That was actually my first time making it. I've always liked it but now that I'm cooking for you – well, now that it's not just myself – I got a cookbook and started to learn new dishes. What would you like tomorrow? I could try making tempura and ooh maybe I could start making desserts too…" Kaoru continued on, naming various deserts Kenshin had never heard of.

Kenshin just smiled and followed after her.

They continued their drawings that day. They settled into a seat next to a window. Kaoru was finishing one of her sketches – Kenshin was pleased how well it was. Silently, as Kaoru chattered on about desserts (crème brulee and tiramisu – oh by the way Kenshin, did you know tiramisu is not Japanese? – and mousse and…) Kenshin finished sketching on his canvas. He was ready to paint.

He got out his set of oil paints and started mixing shades to match Kaoru's skin tone. A little more beige – no, her skin was much lighter, and much rosier – no, even more light than this – perfect. And then he mixed the color for her eyes, an indigo that was black but not quite – and as he mixed and checked and looked up at Kaoru, sketching while smiling as the sunlight poured over her, lighting up her deep blue eyes, he felt like his heart was beating out of his chest.

"…Kenshin, are you alright?" Kaoru looked concerned.

Kenshin blinked, and the moment passed. He smiled "I'm all right," and Kaoru went back to her drawing.

Kenshin continued to mix his paints.

What was that feeling?

* * *

Koji and Keisuke lumbered in the group of lettered jackets, one of many among the tall and massive athletes. The season had finally ended, and the football team celebrated by calling in delivery for lunch. Cheerleaders, dressed in short skirts despite the chilly wind, draped themselves over the jocks. 

Keisuke, with a bleached-blond girl perched on one arm, blearily scanned the group and nudged his brother. "Koji, where's that hot chick I pointed out to you last week?"

Koji thought for a moment. "…which one?"

"The hot cheerleader, the one with black hair."

"…I think it was… Kami… Kamita? Kamishi?"

"Are you talking about Kamiya?" the blond cheerleader said, smacking on her gum. "Kaoru?"

Keisuke nodded. "I guess… where is she?"

She pointed a manicured finger to a large tree, under which Kaoru was sitting and eating. "That girl's a strange one… doesn't like to be with the rest of us." She made a noise of disgust. "Too bad she's our best flier, otherwise we'd have ousted her and her little friend Misao already."

Keisuke turned back, no longer interested, but Koji's eyes bugged out. "Bro… is that… Kenshin?"

Keisuke turned quickly and scanned and – there he was, his red hair flaming as he ate with Kaoru and – he _laughed_? "Wha- when did that happen?"

The blond continued to smack. "That? That's this new kid named Himura Kenshin – came to this school around when you guys did. He's this weird artist kid and he's been hanging around Kaoru and Sano and their gang." She swung an arm around Keisuke's neck and played with his ear. "You know, I heard that he's a cutter. I also heard that he's gay, but then there's also these rumors that he's sleeping with Kaoru." She laughed. "I heard her talking… she makes bentos for him everyday. How _lame_."

Koji stared at the sight of his brother eating, smiling – even laughing – sitting next to Kaoru, one of the most beautiful girls on the squad – and he felt his ears ring with anger. Keisuke looked the same.

And for the first time in his life, Koji came up with an idea. He turned to the blond – "hey baby…"

"My name is Maki," she said, before being cut off by Koji hooking an arm around her shoulders and whispered into her ear.

"Maki baby, how about you do us a favor?"

* * *

When Kenshin woke up, he struggled to tell the time. Usually he could tell by the sunlight streaming in if it was time to wake up, but today it was dark. And somehow his alarm clock was blaring. 

He turned over and checked and – what do you know, it was time to get up. He sat up, groaning, looked out the window, and silently cursed. What do you know. It was now winter and dawn came later.

He sighed and got up to start his chores – so much for waking up to sunshine.

He made a silent note to start closing his curtains again.

* * *

Kenshin yawned, his stance on his bokken loosening. He was having another outside practice session with Hiko today and, although he loved kendo, he couldn't help but feel tired in the hazy winter sun. 

"Don't look away, baka-deshi!" He opened his eyes to find Hiko charging at him full speed; it was all he could do to raise his bokken in defense and close his eyes and pray that he lived past this hit.

"Hmm."

Kenshin cracked open an eye to see Hiko studying his bokken, now snapped in half. He then looked at his own bokken, slightly torn up but still in one piece. Did he just…

"Ano, Hiko-sensei…" Kenshin clammed up immediately when Hiko looked up and threw Kenshin a piercing gaze.

To Kenshin's surprise though, Hiko just started laughing as he walked towards gym. Kenshin didn't know whether to move – but before he could make a decision Hiko came back and threw a long dark object at Kenshin, who was surprised but caught it deftly.

"Baka-deshi, if you can do so well with a bokken you'd better move on to the real thing." Hiko smirked. "This is one of my own so you better treat it well," he said while turning around and walking back. "See you next week."

Kenshin looked down and saw himself holding a brilliant katana. He unsheated it to find a shining and immaculate blade.

Although Hiko was already walking away, Kenshin bowed down in silent thanks.

Kenshin carried around the sword – there was, unfortunately, no place in the school for him to store it. He cowed under the stares and was glad when lunch rolled around.

When he got to the usual eating area, the first person he saw was Sano. "Hi, Sano."

"Hey Ken – WOAH THERE is that a real sword you're carrying?" Kenshin nodded and Sano whistled. "Nice."

The two settled into the grass and made small talk, but no one else came. Sano huffed. "Where the hell is everyone?" He flipped out his cell phone. "I don't remember there being – what the heck, why did Misao call me 42 times?"

He dialed as Kenshin sat and watched. "Oy, weasel, why did you call me – WHAT?!" Kenshin saw Sano's eyes enlargen and his mouth formed into an O. "Okay, tell me now – stop crying – where? … okay. Stay there. I'll be right over."

He hung up the phone and looked at Kenshin gravely. "Kaoru's been in an accident. She's at the hospital."

Kenshin sprung up but Sano placed a hand on his shoulder. "There's nothing you can do. If you leave you'll get suspended. I have free period so I'll go to the hospital – I'll get you right after school to go see her." He glared at Kenshin. "Got it? Don't make this more of a fuss than it needs to be."

Kenshin nodded, and Sano ran off. Kenshin sank to his knees – Kaoru – in the hospital?

Just then, he was surrounded by a group of jocks. He looked up to see his brothers smirking at him. "Punk, come with us."

Kenshin silently picked up his belongings and silently followed the mob. He knew better than to disobey.

He was led into the locker room. His brothers waved off the other team members (We'll take care of him) and then slammed Kenshin into the cold and damp tiles of the shower room wall. Kenshin's breath hitched – yeah, that was definitely going to leave a mark.

"Not so much without your little friends now, are you?" Koji smirked as he dealt a blow to Kenshin's head.

Keisuke punched Kenshin in the stomach, making Kenshin fall to his knees, where he proceeded to kick him. Kenshin felt a rib snap – pain raged through his body.

"That'll teach you to mess with our property!" Keisuke laughed harshly.

Kenshin writhed on the wet floor. "Pro-property?" he gasped out, as the pain spread throughout, numbing him.

"Kamiya Kaoru." Koji ground Kenshin's head into the floor. "It was all your fault, really – if you hadn't messed around with her, she'd be fine."

Kenshin felt his heart stop. "K- Kaoru… what did you…"

"Who told you that you could mess around with her? She was our woman," Keisuke spat out. "Because of you, we had to teach Kaoru a … lesson. Because of you, that girl was dropped headfirst during a stunt."

Koji laughed. "I didn't expect Maki to actually get it done on concrete though. That girl is hardcore."

Keisuke laughed along. "Koji, your idea was pretty good.

Kenshin coughed. "Kaoru is in the hospital because you got… you guys got…"

"It's all your fault," Koji said smugly. "If you'd had just known your place, we wouldn't have had to teach her a lesson."

"It's too bad," Keisuke laughed, "she was a hot one too. Too bad I'll never get to tap that one now."

The two brothers laughed as Kenshin felt himself spiraling into darkness.

And then the next thing he knew, he was standing in a dimly lit school restroom, washing his hands in the sink.

He looked into the cracked mirror to see his reflection. His bruised face stared back. He touched his cut lip and winced – he could still feel the sharp pain and – by the pain in his abdomen, it seems like he really did have a broken rib.

He looked around and saw no one around. What happened to Koji and Keisuke?

And why was he standing in the bathroom?

What happened?

**:: End Chapter ::**

I hate leaving things unfinished, but I wonder if I'll ever finish my fanfictions.

Have any of you read this before, or have started reading from a previous chapter? If so, I'm really sorry for not updating, and thanks for keeping with me. I can't believe I started writing this as a high school freshman… and I'm almost done with high school now. XD; I think my writing has changed (whether for better or worse, I have no clue) and... I will try to finish this.

Character Maki is character who is named Maki because I cannot think of another name. Also, I feel like the plot is a little rushed but… hey, I'm really trying to move this on to completion! XD

CC is much appreciated. :D


End file.
